1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming techniques to form index images that correspond to a plurality of files, respectively, onto a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a device configured to form, onto a paper, images that correspond to a plurality of files (e.g., a plurality of pictures taken by a digital camera) stored in a predetermined folder, respectively, as index images arranged in a matrix state (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-332985).
However, when forming the index images corresponding to various types of files such as a PDF file with the above device, it may take a longer time than a user expected depending on data included in the files, and thereby cause dissatisfaction of the user.